Little Things
by ttfan111robstar1
Summary: Sequel to "Voices". Drabbles about Natasha mothering Steve. Contains infantilism and Momtasha. Rated M just in case.
1. Unnoticed

**1. Nightmare**

Steve Rogers was not particularly fond of sleep. After sleeping seventy years in a block of ice, it can be assumed he hates it. When Steve does sleep, though, things aren't always the same. Sometimes he dreams of finally getting that dance with Peggy. Other times he sees Bucky die. Tonight, though, tonight He saw the ice. He usually didn't dream of it- he flashed back on occasion, but hadn't dreamed it until tonight.

With a gasp, Steve shot up out of bed, shivering even though he felt boiling hot. He rubbed his arms for warmth as he looked around the room. It didn't feel the same. It felt dark and heavy. Physically painful. With a tiny whine, Steve lay back down, trying to find enough inner peace inside of himself to sleep.

Natasha was strolling down the hall when she heard it. She heard the bed creak and she knew Steve was awake. The boy slept completely still. It wasn't until she heard a tiny whine that she decided to go inside.

When the door opened, Steve flinched, but relaxed when he saw it was only Natasha. She sat at his bedside and stroked his hair. It was calming to him.

"What's the matter?" She asked gently.

"Just a bad dream." He answered, trying to shake it off. Natasha saw right through him.

"Steve, talk to Mommy. What was it about?"

Steve shook so hard she was worried he'd have a seizure.

"Ice." He said simply. Ah, so _that's _what was scaring him.

"You're safe now, Steve." She said, humming to him quietly.

Suddenly, he wasn't scared anymore, and fell right to sleep.

**2. Quiet**

He liked it when things were quiet. Sure, he enjoyed some noise as much as the next person, but when you live with Tony Stark quiet is a commodity much sought after. So when Steve and Natasha are left be, Steve sits next to her with his head in her lap and thumb in his mouth while she strokes his hair. They sit and enjoy the quiet.

**3. Thumb**

No one else but her notices. Then again, no one else really saw Captain America without gloves long enough to tell. Even then, it isn't noticeable. But she sees it. Steve's thumb is raw from sucking. It disgusts her slightly, and she desperately hopes that it doesn't hurt as bad as she thinks it does.

So naturally, she decides to do something about it.

She goes to the store early in the afternoon and finds exactly what she needs. When she returns to Stark Tower she finds Steve in the gym, and hands him the bag.

"What's this for?" He asked, confused.

"Open it and find out." She said simply, and walked away.

Steve gave her a confused look before looking inside and blushing deeply at the pacifier at the bottom of the bag.

**4. Teacher**

Tony teaches him about technical things. This was easy, considering he lived in Stark Tower, where almost everything was technologically dependent.

Bruce teaches him about science and medicine. This too is easy, considering the various labs on the floors below the ones designated to them.

Clint teaches him archery. This is difficult, considering targets are scarce. Overall it wasn't a difficult task to learn, but the aim took a while to nail.

Thor teaches him the ways of the warrior- Fighting tactics. The gym typically ends up completely trashed when they spar, so they keep the battles to a minimum.

Natasha teaches him the two most important things.

Firstly, she teaches him about everything he'd missed. Twice a week they met up and she'd teach him something new- putting a new piece in the puzzle of what he'd missed.

Most importantly, she teaches him that there is compassion in even the most unlikely souls. This is evident when she stays up until three in the morning trying to convince Steve to go to sleep on the seventy-fourth anniversary of the day his best friend died.

**5. Cry**

_Soldiers don't cry._

Soldiers are brave and fearless, strong and wooden. Steve keeps up the stereotype in front of everyone, but Natasha always sees through the façade as if it were plastic wrap. She knows there are times when Steve feels overwhelmed, and she doesn't fault him for it. She would feel that way too if she woke up away from everyone she loved. So after everyone falls asleep, she goes into Steve's room and holds him while he cries.

**A/N: How babyish you guys want things to get? Let me know! taking requests!**


	2. Protection

**Krikanalo: Thanks so much for reviewing! It always helps! I hope you like this chapter!**

**6. Fight**

He doesn't notice it at first. As Captain America, he has to be constantly on his game. However, after thinking through things, he sees a pattern. Natasha always starts by Clint. As she works her way through, she becomes closer to him and usually ends up in front of him. He grinned inwardly. Who was he to argue with her need to protect him?

**7. Wet**

It's that nightmare again. The ice. He can feel the water start freezing him from the outside. He feels it skate up his arm like long-nailed fingers. The water. All he can think about is the water and how it's swallowing him whole. Soon he'd be forgotten, nothing more than another captive of the sea.

Just before he freezes completely, he jolts awake. A strangled scream tries to make it's way from his throat, but he reigns it in before it can escape. He's covered from head to toe in sweat and something else. Something... warm.

_Warm...?_

Oh God, please _no. _

He yanks the covers off the bed, praying and hoping to The Lord God Almighty that he was wrong, and sees the thing he dreaded.

There's a wet patch on his bed.

**8. Suspicions**

Natasha knew something was wrong when Steve didn't come down to train with her that morning. One thing the soldier knew was the power of routine. It was as every bit ingrained in him as his first name. Her suspicion deepened when she saw him doing laundry on a Tuesday when Thursday was always his designated laundry day. She vowed to herself this wouldn't get past her unnoticed.

She planned to confront him tonight. When she went to go knock on his door, however, she heard him move on the bed. She opened the door and stepped inside. She was unsurprised to see Steve in his boxers. She'd seen it many times and didn't care about it at all.

What shocked her was the patch of urine on them.

Steve noticed her presence too late and she quickly shut the door, keeping herself inside. He couldn't bear to meet what he was sure was her disapproving gaze, so he kept looking down, face red in embarrassment and shame. He expects her to leave him to his thoughts. He expects her to be angry for keeping the secret from her. He's completely dumbfounded when she strokes his hair and says,

"This isn't your fault, Steve."

He looked at her. "How?" he asked helplessly.

"Honey, you woke up seventy four years in the future, far away from what you knew. You fight for a nation that has changed so much since you've known it and you haven't had enough time to adjust. You suffered PTSD after serving in the Army. This is just your mind trying to cope with all these changes. It'll pass." She says in her calm, soothing voice.

"Are you sure?" He asked in a slightly fearful tone.

Natasha smiled. "I'm positive. Now get out of those wet pajamas and into some dry clothes."

Steve smiled shyly and kissed her cheek before he went to change.

**9. Protection**

No. There's no way he's doing that.

Every instinct he has tells him to run, but he can't stop staring at it.

"Steve, please. I just want you to be protected." Natasha pleads.

He feels so embarrassed he wants to cry, but he can't. That would just make it too ironic.

"I- I don't..." He sputters, but the words can't come out.

"It's only at night." She insists. "No one else has to know."

"I..." He wants to argue with her. Really, he does. Something in her face makes him resign.

"Okay." He says.

Natasha brightens and hands him the package. It's a package of Adult Diapers.

**10. Trust**

"How did you do it?" He asks her one day.

"Do what?" She replied, confused.

"Keep from judging me."

Her face softens. "Steve, I could never judge you. It's a mother's job to protect their children- never judge them."

"But _how_?" He prods.

She sighs. "It's not easy to see someone so strong feel so helpless. When you see that, you don't think about things like that."

"You think I'm strong?"

"I know you are. Why do you ask?"

"Because you're always by me when we're fighting. If I'm so strong, why are you always there?"

Natasha smiled. "Because sometimes I feel better when you have protection."

**A/N: Review! And send in drabble ideas!**


	3. Ironic

**A/N: Prompt submitted by Krikanalo.**

**11. Big Boy**

Steve Rogers wasn't formidable looking. He was a sweet faced man who was quiet and shy. His body itself, however, was quite intimidating. Muscular arms, washboard abs, and everything well toned. Captain America was a big boy. It was therefore ironic that all Steve Rogers wanted to do was be Natasha Romanov's little boy.

**12. Mommy**

The first time he'd said it in a more public setting, he'd been afraid to.

They were at an art gallery, and he'd gotten a call from Fury. He knew she didn't have her pager on her because she'd left it on her desk at home and didn't want to be drawn away from the art by constantly checking it. A cluster of people had gathered around her as she observed a painting.

"Natasha." he called. The chatter was too loud. "Natasha!" He said a bit louder. He knew he couldn't use his Captain America voice without drawing attention to himself, so he'd gone up to the painting next to hers, which involved an expecting mother, and said, "Mommy."

This immediately grabbed her attention. The look in Steve's eyes said all she needed to know, and she headed out. She never expected to be a mother. She knew she would have just hated it if it had come at a bad time. She found it ironic that time had seemed to fit it in for her anyways.

Smiling, she got in her car and suited up.

**13. Baby**

When Steve was little and had been sick, his mother had always mollycoddled him and treated him like a baby. he'd hated feeling helpless and weak. When he'd been injected with the serum, he felt he'd become a man. He was strong, self-sufficient and was trained to fight. Now here he was, becoming a baby yet again.

He smirked at the thought. _How ironic..._

**14. Birthday**

It had been Tony who realized none of them knew Steve's birthday. He'd asked all of them to help him find out, and they'd all come up short, so Tony sulked in his room while Natasha went to see Steve.

"How did you get them to leave?" She asked. Steve, who was sitting on the balcony, smirked.

"Ten bucks." She smiled as she sat with him.

"So, just out of curiosity..."

"You already know it." He said, simply.

Natasha furrowed her eyebrows, and Steve sighed. "Promise you won't tell?"

Natasha shot him a look that only a mother could give. "July 4, 1922."

Of course he'd been born on the fourth of July. He was destined to become Captain America from the start. She laughed to herself at the irony.

**15. God**

Steve had grown up in an Irish-Catholic family that went to mass every Sunday, but never explained who God was. His understanding of God as a kid was little to none. He felt he couldn't do _anything_ with God.

When he'd enlisted in the army, God had become a sense of normalcy. God was all he had. When he'd gone into the ice, It was God he'd been praying to. Now, stuck in a century he didn't understand away from the only Family he'd ever known, he felt he couldn't do anything _without _God.

His first day of being awake, He'd asked God for family. He hadn't expected it to come in the form of teammates. he especially didn't expect to get a new mother out of the deal.

God's sense of humor was ironic, indeed.

**A/N: Review! I still need prompts and will take requests!**


	4. Firsts

**16. Pacified**

The first time he'd used it, Natasha had caught him sucking his raw thumb. She stared at him, hands on her hips until he looked up and saw she was there. He blushed.

"Sorry." he said. She walked over and helped him up from the couch, went into the kitchen to boil some water, and set the Navy Blue pacifier in the hot froth until it was sterilized. After wiping it off, she popped it into his mouth.

At first, Steve felt embarrassed. But once he got into the rhythm of sucking, He felt himself relax. Natasha smiled, satisfied with her work, and led him back to his bedroom.

**17. Toys**

The first toy she ever gave him was a small stuffed eagle. It was so small and tiny she thought it wouldn't be much of a gift.

Boy was she wrong.

He'd named it Bucky after his best friend. He'd sat it on his nightstand beside his bed, and sometimes if he had trouble sleeping, he'd snuggle with it for a while until he felt sleepy.

These were Natasha's favorite scenes to see when she went in to check on him- big, strong, Captain America sucking a pacifier and cuddling a little stuffed eagle.

Who would have thought?

**18. Talk**

She'd anticipated this would happen. After a certain span of time, she thought it inevitable.

She really didn't think it would be so damn _cute._

He'd been playing with Bucky when he'd accidentally hit her. He'd looked up at her with big, innocent eyes and said,

"I sowwy Mommy."

How could she not forgive him?

**19. Bottles**

Neither of them were sure of how this habit started, but it was habit nonetheless.

Every night the Avengers would part company, and while everyone else went to bed, Natasha would go to the kitchen and heat a mug of milk. She'd go to Steve's room, get a bottle, fill it, and feed him while she read to him. His current favorite story was "The Giving Tree" By Shel Silverstein. She read it to him so often she could recite it by heart. She'd stay until he fell asleep, and sometimes a little after- just watching him dream.

Finally, she'd go to her own room and fall asleep, excited to do it again tomorrow.

**20. Slip Up**

She knew he was going to slip up eventually. You can't live a double life and not slip up at least once. So when the Avengers had been in a particularly bad fight with HYDRA, and Steve had had to go to the hospital, she had expected it and been prepared.

Steve had been drugged pretty heavily for pain. She'd sat by him for a long time, just watching him sleep, reassuring herself that he was going to be okay. After a long time he opened his eyes.

"Hi, Mommy." He said quietly.

"Hi there, Honey. How are you feeling?" She asked, running her hand through his hair.

"Sleepy. I want Bucky." He said, tiredly.

"I'll get Bucky." She said pulling the eagle from a small bag she'd made. She watched him cuddle it and saw his eyes droop.

"Mwommy?" He'd asked, voice slurred from tiredness and the narcotics.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Will you read to me?"

"Of course." She said, putting his head in her lap.

"Once there was a tree..."

He was asleep before she'd gotten a quarter of the way through the book.

**A/N: Taking Requests! Review!**


	5. Sweet

**21. Lullaby**

When Steve couldn't sleep, Natasha often sang to him. It always soothed him when he was scared or upset. She had a beautiful voice- It sometimes surprised him. When he got restless, she'd stroke his hair and sing to him. He'd close his eyes and fall asleep, happy that someone cared enough to be there when he needed it.

**22. Cuddles**

He could tell when she was frustrated. He saw the subtle signs when she was upset. He knew when she was out of sorts. So when the others are gone, he cuddles into her lap and smiles up at her, listening to the sound of her heartbeat.

Natasha always smiles when he does this, because it's a reminder that having him as a baby meant giving her reasons to smile.

**23. Mother's Day**

It was a holiday gone unnoticed in Stark Tower. It was known that all of their mothers were deceased. None of them had Mothers anymore.

That is, of course, with the exception of Steve Rogers.

He had been planning this for months, and today his plan was going off without a hitch.

He got up as always at sunrise, and began making breakfast. Once done, he took it upstairs to Natasha. He could hear her in the shower, so he left the breakfast on her nightstand. Quickly, he left and started his day like normal.

Natasha knew Steve had been in her room before she even went in. It came with the new maternal instincts she'd gotten over the past few months. When she came out, she was both surprised and touched to see a plate of pancakes, fruit salad, and yogurt on a small tray beside her bed, along with a small card. She picked it up, and started reading.

_Happy Mother's Day, Mommy! I hope you like your present!_

_Love, Steve_

Attached was a drawing of her, looking down and smiling.

She'll go to her grave swearing she didn't cry when she read it, but she just couldn't help the tears that leaked down her cheeks.

**24. Happy**

There were few things, Natasha Romanov found, that made her happy.

She was happy talking to Clint.

She was happy working out in the training room.

She was happy when Tony Stark shut his mouth.

Yes, these are just a few examples of what made her happy. But there was one thing that made her really happy that only Steve Rogers knew about.

He'd sit next to her while everyone was there, and would watch them trickle to their rooms one by one. Then, satisfied that no one would be out, he snuggled into her and asked,

"How was your day, Mommy?"

_Mommy._

That word always made her happy.

**25. Sick**

When Steve Rogers was sick as a child, his mother always cared for him. She would make him soup, tell him stories, and cuddle him all the time. He felt weak, but he never said anything because his mother was there.

Now, Sick as an adult, Natasha always cared for him. She did everything his mother did and even a little more. She always made sure to change him in case he fell asleep. She always made sure she was there when he was awake at all times, and she always _always _made sure that he ate.

For just a second, Steve could forget he ever lost a mother in the first place.

**A/N: Review! I still would like prompts and suggestions! Tell me what you want to see! I'll do all!**


	6. Switch

**26. Turning**

Whenever Steve said Mommy, it instantly switched on her Motherly instincts. It was a trigger that could be turned on or off at any time. It was a silent reminder that she was always watching over him, no matter where he was. She felt them turn on automatically when she was in battle, constantly watching to make sure he was okay and didn't need any assistance. If she saw fit, she jumped in, but knew he could fight his own battles.

After all, he was a soldier.

**27. Battle**

Steve Rogers was always in a constant battle. Time was his constant enemy. From trying to understand everything he missed to devising a plan within seconds of attack. Time was an enemy, but at least it never changed. In the seventy years he'd missed, It was impossible to count how much things had changed. Yet, some things hadn't. He still had people behind him he could count on. He had new friends.

He had a Mommy.

Yes, he mused, he could very well win this battle.

**28. Façade**

She saw every part of his façade.

She knew he hid his nightmares. She knew he hid wetting his bed. She knew he pretended not to care about being up to date with the times when really all he wanted was to be a part of them.

She knew he hid the facet of his life that she was a part of.

She saw every complex emotion he hid behind his mask of leadership. There was a certain way he had his face when he was hiding things. It was up to her to remove the mask.

It was up to her to switch off the façade.

**29. Switch**

_Click, click, click, click!_

"Steve!" Natasha called from down the hall "Stop playing with the light switch!"

Steve giggled at being caught. Mommy would never know that flipping a light switch was a pleasure he was often denied as a child. Electricity was hard to come by. He took great care about turning it on and off.

Even if it was just a light switch, it was still Magic to him.

**30. Episode**

The Avengers had been battling HYDRA when he heard it. A train on the tracks. He took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on fighting. Explosions sounded and metal was bent.

_No, no no!_

Steve's PTSD was mild compared to what it could have been, but that didn't mean he didn't have flashbacks or hallucinations. They were there and they were real.

_Bucky falling from the train..._

Natasha saw Steve's eyes glaze over and was immediately concerned. She flipped backward, hitting the goon in the jaw. Immediately, she rushed to his side.

"Steve?" she asked. Nothing. "Steve honey, can you look at me?" Still nothing. Without warning he bolted to his feet and charged toward the window, looking around frantically.

Natasha leapt toward him as the fighting died down. She gripped Steve's shoulders. "Steve? Sweetheart? Are you okay?"

"I have to get him..." He murmered.

"Steve," She said, saddened. "Bucky isn't here, Honey."

"I have to... It's my fault..." He said, beginning to struggle against her. "Thor! I need some muscle here!" She said, starting to lose her grip on him. Thor grabbed him from behind, and he struggled against him.

"Let me _go." _He begged, his voice breaking. Natasha looked at him in pity, and started humming in his ear. Slowly but surely Steve began to calm down, until he finally shook his head.

"What happened?" He asked, confused.

"You just had a bad flashback." Natasha said with pity. "The important thing is that you're okay now."

"Yeah... Thank You." He said, attempting to smile at his team.

"Anytime, Steve. Anytime."


	7. Care

A/N: Prompt submitted by Krikanalo

31. Tender

Natasha Romanov was not known for being tender or compassionate. She was a hard, vicious assassin. Affection was a rare thing to come by from her. It doesn't surprise Steve that she's affectionate at all. In fact, he gets a lot of joy from just _knowing _that she has the capacity to love someone and giving him as much affection as she has. It just took the right person to bring it out of her.

32. Change

"Steve, you don't need to be embarassed." Natasha crooned. "Everyone has accidents."

"B-But I-" Steve started, but Natasha popped his pacifier in his mouth.

"Relax, sweetheart. It's Mommy's job to take care of you." She said. She saw hesitation in Steve's face.

"Lay down, honey." She cooed. Hesitantly, he obeyed. "Good boy!" She praised. He was still laying stiff as a board, but she couldn't fault him for it- it was nervewracking for him.

Natasha hummed to him and he relaxed a bit.

She grinned. Steve had finally asked her to change him.

33. Play

Steve sat on the floor with a stack of blocks towering almost as high as his chest. He saw Natasha walk in and smiled from behind his pacifier.

"Mommy pway?" He asked with large eyes.

"Mommy has to work, sweetheart." She said. Steve whimpered as tears filled his eyes.

"Pwease?" He asked, lip trembling.

Natasha sighed. Clearly she wasn't getting any work done. Then again, did she really care?

"Okay, honey. Let's play."

34. Time Out

"Steve, why didn't you tell me you were wet?"

Steve didn't answer, blushing.

"Come on, let's get you changed." She said.

"No!" came the reply.

"Honey, you need to get changed." She said, sweetly.

"No. I pwayin' Momma." He said.

"You can play when you get changed."

"No!" He cried. Natasha's eyes narrowed.

"If you're not up by the count of three, you're going in time out. One..." Nothing.

"Two..." Still nothing.

"Three." She lifted him up under his arms and set him in the corner as he started to fuss.

"You're in time out for disobeying Mommy. You stay there for five minutes." She said and walked out. Steve sulked, but stayed. After the allotted time had passed, Natasha came back.

"Do you know why you were in time out?"

"Bad." he said, quietly.

"Disobeying Mommy's rules is very bad."

"I sowwy." He said.

"I forgive you. Now give me a hug."

He did, and she took him upstairs to change him.

It wasn't that she liked discipline- it was something she had to do. No parent likes disciplining their children, but it was necessary to shape them into good people. For Natasha, discipline wasn't something she did because she had to- she did it because she cared.

35. Church

"Mommy?" asked Steve one morning.

"Yes, honey?"

"Will you gwo two church wif me?"

Natasha was surprised, but agreed. "Sure. Why, though?"

He looked up at her. "Jesus likes when we gwo to church as a fwamily."

Natasha smiled. She had never been a religious person but was more than happy to do it for Steve if it made him feel comfortable. He'd gone to mass as often as he could in the military, but it never seemed often enough. Now it had become a routine. She felt honored that he even cared enough to ask her.


	8. Activation

**A/N: Prompt submitted by Krikanalo. Lyrics in this chapter: "Like Toy Soldiers" By Eminem. WARNING: Foul language.**

**36. Team**

The transition between Teammate and Mother wasn't always easy. Sometimes it was like activating a switch- simple and easy. Other times it was like climbing stairs- one step at a time. Most of the time it was Steve who determined how quickly she got out of it. Sometimes he would snap right out of it, and others he would get out slowly. But no matter which they were- Captain America and Black Widow or Mommy and Son, they were both a part of a team.

**37. Like Toy Soldiers**

Sometimes he held it in his hands. It was different from the Colt Revolver he had in the war. It was an automatic. It made him think about how different things were in this time. He was a soldier. Activated when needed, always following orders. He was cold in battle. He sometimes wondered if he had a heart- feeling torn apart from being lost in time. Sometimes he felt like he couldn't win. Then, he'd twirl the gun like he'd been taught and put it away, just taking a second to remember his roots. Then Natasha would come and take him in his room to play. He sat on the floor, thinking about how could collapse just as easily as any of the toy soldiers he played with.

**38. Tower**

When Tony activated the lights of Stark Tower at night, Steve loved to watch. Just seeing the thing light up was like magic. So when Steve had been particularly good one day, Natasha would go take him out to watch. Granted, he went every night, but it was always more special when Mommy watched it with him. It reminded him of his real mother in a way that made him feel warm inside. She was proud of him.

**39. Patriot**

Mommy always said he was patriotic, so she dressed him as such. Lots of Red and Blue and White clothes. When he felt patriotic, he'd listen to the songs of the nation in his era. It was like he was brought back to life when he sang the national anthem. It was just as ingrained in him as marching. It activated everything he'd been trained, and everything he tried to forget. But sometimes he could forget when Natasha was with him. He was Mommy's little soldier.

**40. Plastic**

He had his composure together during times he should have been falling apart. He had a team that needed him. Honestly, they wondered how he handled it. Natasha was the only one who knew that during their time together was when he cried inconsolably. No one knew that Captain America cried. No one knew that he got scared. He didn't have to keep his composure in front of Natasha- she understood him in that. So on days when he did cry, she didn't stop him. She let him cry himself out before cuddling him in her lap. He had a release- that was what mattered to her. It was her privilege to be a part of it.


	9. Messy

**41. Eat**

Natasha smiled and watched as Steve ate. At first when they'd started out, Steve had been careful about spilling- a habit he'd retained from the Army. After a while he'd gotten less cautious and finally just made a mess of himself. Natasha loved when he did- it was just so _cute. _She grinned as he finished eating and went to get a washcloth. After running it under warm water, she went back and wiped Steve's face.

She just loved cleaning up his messes.

**42. Squirm**

Steve felt tears form in his eyes and he whimpered. Quietly, he started to whine.

Naturally, Natasha bolted to his side. "What's the matter, sweetheart?"

Steve squirmed and whimpered loudly, starting to cry.

"Oh, honey..." she said as she smelled it. She picked him up and took him to his room. She gave him his pacifier and Bucky before laying him on the changing table and starting to change him. As she did, she pondered on why it didn't bother her. She attributed it to years of not showing emotion- making it incredibly dangerous when she did.

Yes, sometimes things got a little messy...

**43. Cave**

The first time Steve gave her puppy dog eyes, she nearly caved and gave him what he wanted. It was so unlike her, but then again, the Red Room hadn't trained her on how to face that look. One day, she couldn't take it anymore, and she gave in.

Steve had been playing with Bucky when Natasha had told him it was time for his nap.

"Mwomma, I no wanna sleep." He pouted.

"Well that's too bad. It's naptime. Come on, we'll have cuddles."

"fwive mwore mwinutes." He begged.

His innocent gaze bore into her soul and she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Just five minutes." She warned. Five minutes turned to ten, then fifteen, then finally twenty.

Steve threw the biggest tantrum she'd ever seen, but she finally got him to sleep.

What a mess she'd gotten herself into.

**44. Lap**

Steve loved to cuddle with Natasha, especially when he was having a bottle. She cuddled him close and hummed to him while she fed him his bottle. He relaxed the instant the bottle touched his lips and started suckling. The warm milk and warm feeling he got when he was being cuddled was like nothing else. Natasha took comfort in the weight of him and the feeling of having someone to take care of.

She just knew he belonged in her lap.

**45. Pick Up**

Steve liked his things neat. He enjoyed a freshly made bed and shiny countertops. He especially liked organized bookshelves. His training in the Army made it necessary. And yet, when he transitions into baby mode, he can't seem to care that he had tiny green army men scattered on the ground or that his bed was unmade.

Somehow, he just didn't care enough to pick them up.


	10. Weird

**46. Too Close**

Clint was the first to notice. He noticed Natasha would get closer to Steve in battle, and would sit close to him on the couch. He grit his teeth and bore it. He was jealous- that was the only way to put it. Call him petty, but he just didn't like it when other guys got too close to her- even his own teammate.

**47. Trouble Brewing**

Tony Stark was keenly aware that something was going on under his roof, but he didn't know what. He was a smart guy- that much was proven, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. When he'd asked JARVIS if anything was unusual, he replied that everything was normal. That made him even more suspicious. Little did Tony know, Natasha had threatened to short the AI's circuits if he ever said anything about what she and Steve were up to.

**48. Observations**

Bruce Banner was first and foremost a scientist. He believed in the power of the scientific method- the first step of which was to observe. Being quiet gave him a lot of time to watch how things worked or changed, and he noticed a change in Natasha and Steve's relationship right off the bat. They seemed closer now- having a bond that he couldn't quite place. He saw them becoming more protective of each other, and how they never seemed too far apart. He could form dozens upon dozens of theories in his head, but not one ever seemed quite right. Ah, well. He'd figure things out with time.

**49. Strange Magic**

Thor was still getting used to midguard. It was a strange place the earth. He sometimes heard things he knew couldn't possibly be there- Like sometimes he heard sucking noises from outside Natasha's room. Other times he thought he could hear crying from down the hall and footsteps shortly after. And still yet he heard a child's laughter from somewhere in Stark Tower.

Strange magic- that's what it was.

**IMPORTANT A/N: I'm sure your all wondering why there's only four drabbles here- and the answer is simple: in celebration of 50 drabbles, the rest of the Avengers will finally find out about Natasha and Steve's secret. How do you think they'll react? **


	11. Surprise

**50. Surprise**

It was supposed to have been a simple mission.

Get in, get the bad guy, get out. Nobody expected it to happen. None of them expected a grenade.

No one also expected Captain America to dive in and take the hit.

They should have known he would have- after all the military training, they knew he would sacrifice everything to protect someone in need without regard for his own health.

It is for this reason that Natasha is sitting by his bed, Maternal instincts in overdrive. She should have done something.

_Mothers are supposed to protect their children._

The guilt ate her up from the inside out as she looked at the tubes sticking out of Steve. The only thing keeping her from a complete breakdown was watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. He was still alive.

She'd pulled the doctor aside when they'd first arrived and explained about the diapers. The doctor reassured her that it was fine and that he wouldn't say a word. She had gotten a tiny bit of relief from that.

The others sat in the room, all quietly worrying. This wasn't supposed to happen. Captain America was supposed to be invincible. Sometimes they all forgot he was still human. It was a miracle that he survived.

Now, he'd been asleep for five hours.

When Natasha looked back on her life, she would always remember those five hours as the most excruciating time of her life. It was a torture worse than being whipped or flogged to death, in her opinion. At least then she could _do _something. Here she was trapped- a prisoner of her own thoughts and worries. It was then that she realized she could keep her secret no more. The second Steve woke up, she would be in complete Mommy mode- and truthfully, she didn't care. She could handle the stares. She could handle being shunned. She could not handle seeing her baby upset and hurt. There would be all hell to pay when this was over.

Suddenly, Steve opened his eyes.

Immediately, Natasha bolted up from her chair. She knelt by his bed and stroked his hair like she knew he loved. He turned his head slowly when he saw her.

"Momma?" He asked in a slightly panicked voice.

The others looked at each other, confused. _Momma?_

Even more confusing was Natasha's response. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"I want Bucky." He said quietly.

"Okay, honey. Mommy will get Bucky. You stay right there, alright?" She said, planting a kiss on his forehead. He nodded, clearly on the verge of tears. No one said a word- honestly, what could they even say to that? Natasha returned within a minute of departing, carrying the small stuffed eagle. She handed it to Steve who squeezed it tightly to his chest, a few tears coming down his cheeks. She instantly reacted, setting him in her lap and hushing him quietly. He clung to her skin-tight catsuit, burying his face in her chest as she started singing to him. After he calmed down a bit, he felt sleepy. She tucked him into bed, and was about to go get the doctor when Steve gripped her hand.

"Stay, Mommy." He begged. She smoothed his hair.

"Okay, baby. I'll stay. Mommy's not going anywhere." With a small smile, Steve fell asleep.

After a few minutes, Clint spoke up. "Tasha? What's going on?" Finally, she took her eyes from Steve and set them on the faces of her concerned teammates. With a sigh, she realized the jig was up.

"Come with me." She said quietly and took them outside. They all sat down, and she began to explain.

"You all remember when Steve was a child?" They all nodded. "We finally talked about it two weeks after he was returned to normal. We both agreed we didn't want things to end. It was a slow build, I suppose. Things were pretty normal at first. Little by little, more things were done. He wanted to keep it a secret, and I respected his wishes. That's that."

"How could you not tell us?" Clint spoke.

"Because it wasn't my secret to tell. He wanted it hidden, and I don't blame him. You have to try and understand how embarrassed he felt. It was hard for him to express this side of himself in the first place. He didn't understand why he felt the way he did. He didn't have a way to cope with all his stress until he found this. He felt out of sorts all the time, but he finally opened up to me. That takes a lot of trust, and I wasn't willing to destroy it." She finished, softly.

They were all silent, trying to process her words. It explained why they were always together all the time, and all the strange noises Thor was hearing. It took them a minute to realize that Steve Rogers hadn't had time to catch up with everything he missed. Who were they to deny him a way of coping?

"What do we do?" Asked Tony, completely serious for once. Natasha's response was instantaneous.

"Love him." Was the simple reply.


	12. Adjustments

**A/N: Lyrics in this chapter: "Child Of Mine" By Carole King.**

**51. Wake Up**

When Steve woke up again, Natasha was right by his side.

"Hwi, Mwommy." He said, rubbing his eyes.

"Hi sweetheart. Did you sleep alright?"

"Yeah." He said, snuggling into her.

"Does anything hurt?" She asked quietly.

He shook his head. "No."

"Well that's good." She said, planting a kiss on his head.

She smiled and gave him a hug. "Do you remember anything?"

Steve shook his head. "Uh-uh."

"You were in an accident with a grenade. You... Revealed this part of your life to the others."

Steve's eyes widened and started to pool with tears, but she stopped him.

"I already talked to them. They know, and they don't care. They aren't going to judge you."

Steve paused to consider this. "No mad?"

"No, honey. They aren't mad."

She paused. "Do you want to see them right now?"

After a lengthy silence, he nodded.

"Okay, honey. I'll be right back."

She came back with Tony, Clint, Bruce, and Thor in tow.

"Gentlemen, meet my son."

**52. Child Of Mine**

Natasha was preparing to leave the hospital. It was Steve's last overnight stay, but she had to get things ready for his homecoming. She was about to leave when she felt a small tug on her sleeve.

"Mommy sing?" He asked. She nodded, grinning as she cradled him in her lap, and started to sing softly to him.

She grinned when she saw him fast asleep.

**53. Homecoming**

When Natasha picked him up from the hospital, Steve was ecstatic to get back home. When he arrived at Stark Tower, he paused at the door, unsure of what to expect. Would he be welcomed back with open arms? Even with them saying they were okay with everything, would they still accept him. He opened the door to a banner that said "Welcome Home Steve!" accompanied by a chorus of "Welcome back!"

Yeah, he was glad to be home.

**54. Sleep**

The first time they'd seen it, Steve had been asleep.

He'd fallen asleep on the couch, tired from training and working all day. Natasha had smiled and put a blanket over him, giving him Bucky and his pacifier, which he began sucking on in his sleep. Now, as Tony, Thor, and Bruce were heading to the training room, they all got a glimpse of the innocence Natasha saw every day. They couldn't help but smile. It should have seemed gross and unnatural, but instead it was intensely cute.

Who were they to judge?

**55. Stark Remarks**

The first time Tony made a remark on the subject, Natasha had kicked him in the shins. The second time, She'd hacked into JARVIS and purposefully programmed him to make Tony's life hell. The third time, she'd told Pepper about it and Tony had been shunned by her for a week. That was when he learned:

Don't make fun of Steve's thumb sucking, or Momma Natasha would come after you.


	13. Momma's Boy

**A/N: Prompt Submitted by Firefighter Capsicle**

**56. First Outing**

Steve squeezed Natasha's hand as they entered Central Park Zoo. It was their first outing together as Mother and Son, and he was a little nervous. She gave him a reassuring look that told him everything would be okay, and they stepped through the gate. She watched his eyes light up with what she was sure were old memories, and let him drag her wherever he wanted to go. When it was time to go, it was only with a bit of fuss. Natasha could see that the excitement had exhausted him, so she took him back to the tower and put him down for a nap. Seeing the glint of happiness in Steve's eyes was what made her realize she was doing the right thing. As she planted a goodnight kiss on his head and watched him snuggle under the blankets, she realized that this was as good a time as any to sing to him. She finished her song, satisfied with his deep, rhythmic breathing and went down to get herself a cup of iced tea.

For her, today could not have been more perfect.

**57. My Two Favorite People**

One of Steve's favorite things to do was listen to his Mommy tell him stories. There was always something about it that made his stomach curl in excitement. Sometimes she would read to him before his afternoon nap. He especially liked it when she read to him on Sunday afternoons. During his "Adult time" he tried to read a little of the Bible everyday- when he woke up in the morning, usually. On Sunday afternoons, Steve always asked her to read him a story from the bible. When Natasha had finally asked why, she had been given a quick and solid answer.

"'cause," He said, "I get to spend time with my two favorite people at the same time- you and Jesus."

She thought her heart might burst from her chest.

**58. Momma's Boy**

Steve endured mild teasing from his team about his behavior from his team. He took it with a grain of salt, and joked it off. The particular one stuck to him was being a "Momma's Boy". The insult was mostly tossed around by Tony, but Clint had thrown it out once or twice. For Steve, this wasn't an insult as much as it was a comment. He saw himself as a Momma's Boy- It was a simple statement of fact. He knew he'd needed a mother since he'd woken up. Luckily, Natasha was more than willing to take on the role. She was a constant source of comfort for him in and out of uniform. That's why he doesn't feel the least bit embarrassed curling up into her lap and just cuddling with her.

He was a Momma's Boy through and through.

**59. Alert**

No matter what age, when you had children in the house, you as a Mother are always alert. When Natasha sleeps, her brain is waiting for any signal of distress from Steve. A whimper, cry, wail- anything. She's always prepared, no matter what time it is, to get up and take care of him. This is something the others don't understand

This is why, when Steve whimpers softly in his room, Tony, Clint, and Bruce are stunned to watch Natasha leap up as if she were never down, and go to check on him.

**60. Cub**

Every Mother can tell the difference in their children's cries.

They can tell when their hurt, angry, bored, or in distress.

Most men on the other hand, cannot.

This is why, when a seemingly normal cry from Steve is heard, they are flabbergasted when Natasha bolts to his room like it's the end of the world.

When she gets in the room, she freezes.

There's a man in a long white coat standing above Steve's bed. The man puts a gloved finger to his lips.

"Shh. The baby's sleeping."

A fierce protectiveness wells up inside her that is unlike any she'd ever felt. A rush of adrenaline made her ears pound. Natasha instantly grabbed her gun and cocked it. "You have five seconds to get away from my baby." She said in a low growl.

The others arrive at the door, watching. This was Natasha's fight to win. Plain and simple.

The man never moved. So of course, She did.

"One." a kick to the jaw, sending the man flying backward.

"Two." A punch to the face, that set the man on his stomach.

"Three." She twisted his arm behind him while digging her heel into his spine, breaking his arm with a snap.

"Four." A kick to his groin.

"Five." A hit to the back of the head, knocking him unconscious.

Tucking her hair behind her ear, she went over to Steve, who was whimpering quietly. She picked him up like he weighed nothing, and set him on her hip, finally turning to the other members of the team.

"I trust you all can take out the trash?" They nodded, mouths open. Stunned.

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's go get some ice cream." She said to Steve, who nodded, clinging to her tightly.

As she walked past the others, she left them with the simple, yet terrifying statement.

"Momma doesn't play when it comes to her cub."

The ash white faces of her teammates guaranteed they got her message.

**A/N: I really want to do an adorable baby talk chapter. What do you guys think?If I do that, I need a few ideas! Shoot them over!**


	14. Hope

**ansleym1234: Yep! Funky to think about at first, but yes, he is.**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, dear readers! I'm getting sick and the cold is hitting pretty hard. Updates might slow down a bit till I get better. Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**61. Complex**

"Mommy?" He called tiredly, wandering toward the gym.

Natasha was working out on the elliptical when she heard Steve calling her. She stopped pedaling and went to him.

"Steve? What's the matter?" She asked, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"I don' feel good." He said, resting his head on hers.

"What hurts, sweetheart?" She was answered with Steve pointing to his stomach.

"Come on, honey. Let's get you back in bed."

Natasha didn't leave his side all day. A bad case of food poisoning had plagued the Super Soldier, and she wasn't about to let him face it alone. As she doted on Steve, it gave him hope. Hope that he'd be better quicker. Hope that maybe although things seemed complex at the moment, things would get better.

**62. Memories**

Even though he had a Mommy and friends now, sometimes Steve couldn't help but remember the past. He still remembered what he'd had in 1945, and he still missed it. Natasha could always tell When he was missing his time because of a certain look he got on his face. He always looked like he was concentrating on something too hard, and would squeeze his eyes shut. In these situations, she would pull him into her lap and stroke his hair until he started talking to her. She'd sit there and listen as he told stories of his Army days or of Peggy and Bucky. At the end of the story, she'd kiss his head and tell him they were proud of him. For a little while at least, he would believe her.

**63. Cold**

Sometimes his body remembers being in the ice. He'd be fine one minute, then freezing the next. He would feel the ice creeping up his body in a way that made it feel sharp and stinging against his skin. He remembered the feeling of his breath freezing in his throat. In those moments, Natasha wrapped him up in blankets and held him tightly. He would cuddle into her until he felt warm again. After all, Mother's were the ultimate source of warmth.

**64. Blessings**

Steve knows God has a plan for him. He's known that from the first day he became Captain America. He knew he was destined to help people. Sometimes when he felt lost or alone as a kid, he'd remind himself that God put him on the earth for a reason. When he'd woken up seventy years in the future, he had to remind himself of that every day to keep from trying to end his own life. Now, he'd been with the Avengers for a year, and he understood why he was given this second chance at life. This is why he goes to church every Sunday and counts his blessings.

**65. Shoes**

When Steve was a child, he remembered putting on and playing in his Father's too-big shoes. He recalled his Mother teasing him that he had big shoes to fill. Now, sitting with his Mommy on the floor, he realized he had filled those shoes in a way no one had anticipated. He had gone from a scrawny, sickly child, to Captain America- the world's first superhero. He recognized that he wanted to be a military man like his Father, but he wanted to be the kind of person his Father wasn't- selfless, kind, and loving. As he looked up at Natasha, he realized she had helped him fulfill that hope- he had finally filled his Father's shoes.


	15. Secrets

**Firefighter Capsicle: Bless your heart! Thank you very much! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Krikanalo: Your reviews are always welcome. I'm glad you liked "Cold" So much! I'm considering doing a fic for Cap in which he gets put back in the ice, so this was a good starter experiment. I hope you like this chapter!**

**66. All In The Family**

Every family had secrets. Everyone had skeletons in their closets. For the Avengers, the majority of their lives involved keeping secrets. Classified missions, undercover ops, and stakeouts were just a few of what they faced on an average basis. Alone they were held prisoner to their secrets, but together they could share some of them. For Steve, the best part of having the Avengers as his family were that there were almost no secrets, and they almost never judged each other on their pasts. This is what made Steve realize that he could be open about the part of his life he'd kept hidden for so long. When he had finally spoken to them about it, he'd been blunt and direct. He was still a soldier after all. They all nodded and decided to keep the secret their friend had so graciously trusted them with. It was one best kept in the family, after all.

**67. Uncles**

Natasha wasn't exactly sure when it happened, but she noticed Steve beginning to interact more with the others when he was in his infantile state of mind. While the other four men hadn't quite made peace with the idea of their leader behaving this way, they played along nonetheless and soon became consistently involved with his age play. Steve had finally been proven right to trust the others with his secret, and he figured the four deserved some sort of thank you. So the next day, he started interacting with them, dubbing all of them his uncles. Since he wasn't fond of the idea of a father figure after his father had treated him as a child, he figured it was the next best thing.

When "Wuncle Bwuce, Wuncle Twony, Wuncle Cwint," and "Wuncle Thwor" had been given their titles, they all would forever deny tearing up a bit at hearing it.

**68. Flowers**

Ever since Steve was a kid, he'd loved to go outdoors. He especially liked going to parks. The day he and Mommy were supposed to go to the park, Mommy had caught the flu and couldn't take him. It was Bruce who volunteered to take him. Interacting with Steve in his little state had surprisingly been helping him to relax. So he took Steve to an abandoned park nearby and sat on a bench while Steve swung on the swings. Steve, however, was thinking the whole time. He wanted to do something for Mommy while he was here. It was then that he spotted it. With a grin, he hopped off the swing and ran over to tell "Uncle Bruce" his plan.

Natasha hated being sick. She hated feeling weak and vulnerable and useless. She felt even more guilty that she couldn't take Steve out to the park like she'd wanted to. She was interrupted by the voice of JARVIS.

"Miss Romanov, Master Bruce and Master Rogers have returned."

"Thank you, JARVIS."

"Of course, Madame."

She gave it ten seconds before Steve came bursting through her door.

He got there in eight.

"Mommy!" He squealed. Despite the feeling that her insides were gushing out, Natasha smiled.

"Hi there, sweetheart. Did you have fun with Uncle Bruce in the park today?"

Steve nodded. "I bwought you pwesent!" He said excitedly.

"You did? My, my, my. Well I'll just have to see it then."

With a big grin, Steve pulled three daisies from behind his back.

"These are beautiful! Thank you, honey." She said, kissing his forehead. Steve giggled in response.

She set the flowers in a vase by her bed. When Steve had refused to nap in his own room because he wanted to be with her, she let him snuggle up to her and sleep. As she looked at the flowers beside her bed, she smiled at the thought that there were still some innocent things that just couldn't be replaced.

**69. Crying**

None of them could take it when Steve cried. Regular or infantile, it was just too much to take. It turned two assassins, a selfish playboy, a scientist, and an Asguardian God into complete and utter mush balls. It was bad for the boys, but it was torment for Natasha. While the boys could easily cave and give Steve what he wanted, it was her job as a mother to discipline him. Often times this led to him crying even more than before. But she stood firm with the knowledge that she was doing was right and that she could always make Steve laugh by making one of the others (Especially Tony) cry later.

**70. Pepper**

Pepper had known something was going on in the tower, but no one would tell her a thing. Not even Tony. Even when bribed with sex. While Tony was extremely tempted to tell her, the threat of Steve's "Mommy" coming after him was too great. After seeing what Natasha had done to the man who tried to break in to Steve's room **(A/N: See drabble 60) **he thought it best to keep the secret. Finally, she'd gone and pestered Natasha about it and annoyed her to the point where she finally asked how Steve felt about letting Pepper into their little surrogate family. After a moment of consideration, Steve responded.

"I'd like to have an Auntie."

So the next day, Natasha told Pepper everything. Although surprised, she went in to officially "meet" him for the first time. When Steve had smiled and said, "Hi Auntie Pepper." Natasha knew he'd won her heart instantly.


	16. Machine

**A/N: Prompt Submitted by Firefighter Capsicle**

**71. Experiments**

Tony Stark was, in his own right, a genius.

He always had something going on in his lab. Sometimes it was a new gadget for his Iron Man suit. Other times it was something new for Stark Industries. Nonetheless, no one would argue that Tony Stark was a busy man. So when he was suddenly spending more time in his lab than usual, everyone assumed he was working on something new. What they didn't know, however, was that He was working on something special for Steve and Natasha.

He didn't pull her aside about it until two weeks after it was done.

**72. Back**

"What are you talking about, Stark?" She demanded.

"Hear me out. What if you could literally have Steve as a baby?"

"I don't see how this is relevant-" She began, and started to walk away, but he stopped her.

"It's relevant because I think I made a machine that can do it- and change him back easily."

For once, Natasha was speechless.

"Astounded by my brilliance? Not the first woman to be. Definitely not the last."

It took her a second to wrap her head around this.

"Why?" She whispered quietly.

"Why am I brilliant? Well-" He began but she cut him off.

"I meant why did you do this?"

He hesitated for a second before answering.

"Because he makes us all happy. Now it's our turn to repay the favor."

**73. Desire**

Natasha sat in a nearby rocking chair while Steve napped, contemplating Tony's offer. Did she really want to do this? More importantly, would Steve? In the end it was ultimately his decision. It was also, however, her decision to even tell him about it. The first thing she asked herself was how could this backfire. What if they couldn't turn him back in time for a mission? The world needed Captain America more than she needed a baby.

And yet...

And yet there was that tiny flicker of hope inside her that it would work. She had to be honest with herself. She couldn't lie and say she didn't want this- but then again she couldn't stop weighing the risks. Finally, She decided. She would leave it to Steve to decide.

**74. Decisions To Make**

When she broke the idea to him a little while after his nap, he'd had his doubts.

"Are you serious?" He'd asked her.

"I think the better question here is 'is Tony serious?', but I think he is. Therefore, I am."

He sat there for a long moment, just thinking. Finally, he spoke up.

"Do you want this?"

"I do- or rather I want to try it and see if it works. I'm just a little worried about what could go wrong..."

"We both know Tony's a perfectionist." He pointed out.

"There is truth to that." She conceded, looking down a bit.

"I'll do it." He said quietly. Her head shot up at his words. "After all, I've been a guinea pig before. I think I can do it again."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked, brushing his hair from his face.

"If it makes you happy, I'll try it."

He blushed when she planted a kiss to his forehead.

**75. Test Run**

The machine was grey. Two half circles at each side, holding up something that looked somewhat like a full body mirror, only It wavered like things did in extreme heat. According to Tony, the mirror was some sort of floating liquid anti-matter that should help in the de-aging process. They all gathered around the machine.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Natasha asked for what had to be the thousandth time in an hour.

"I'm very sure." He said. He got behind the mirror-type-thing, as Tony started it, and Natasha felt her heart constrict in her chest. She held her breath as Tony said,

"Ready when you are."

Steve stepped through. For a long pause, there was nothing, and Natasha thought she might have a heart attack. It wasn't until she saw two tiny spindly legs toddle out the other side, staring at her with bright blue eyes and the lightest blonde hair she'd ever seen, that she finally relaxed.


	17. Play

**76. Meet**

Natasha grinned as the fragile little blonde haired boy toddled to her, but frowned when he tripped over the rug and started to cry. She scooped him up into her arms and hushed him. He quickly calmed at her touch and snuggled into her chest, smiling.

"That's better." She cooed in a voice too high to seemingly belong to her, smoothing his hair down.

The little one smiled and cuddled into her, sucking his thumb.

Tony was smirking with satisfaction as the others watched the pair with a mysitified gaze.

"Do you want to say hi to everyone?" She crooned, turning him to face the others as she bounced him on her side. He buried his face in her neck, feeling shy. "No? Well, we'll have to work on that later then, won't we?" She took him to his room and grabbed his dirty blue blanket as a sort of peace offering, which he took, grinning. She looked at the time.

"It's time for dinner." She said, kissing his head. He nodded.

"What do you want to eat, sweetheart?" She asked.

He pointed to the empty bottle on the nightstand.

"Alright then, let's get you a bottle." She said, unaware that he was watching something behind her that wasn't even there at all.

**77. Mind**

While Natasha and the others interacted with the sweet, two-year-old Steve, they didn't realize that he understood everything that was happening. He didn't say anything, though- he didn't want to ruin it for her by telling him he knew exactly what was happening. His body may have been smaller, but he still had his adult mind- well, most of it, that is. The schizophrenia he'd been born with had resurfaced while he was in this body, and the hallucination of Allen was clear everywhere he turned. Though he told himself it wasn't real, his mind responded to the body he owned, and he whimpered quietly. Natasha was at his side in an instant.

"What's the matter, honey?" She asked, cuddling him close.

"Al." He said, simply.

It took her a minute to register what he'd just said.

"Oh sweetheart..." She said, holding him protectively. "He's not real. I promise, he's not." She said, wiping the tears that fell down his cheeks.

She was going to have Stark's head on a platter.

She let the child cling to her in the quiet, and she vowed to put an end to these mind games once and for all.

**78. Dress Up**

Being fully aware of what was happening was typically an advantage for Steve. It gave him new memories and a new way of bonding with his team. Sometimes, however, the gift was a curse. This curse came upon him when Mommy and Auntie Pepper decided to play dress up with him by putting him in a tiny Captain America suit. Though he wanted to protest, he couldn't call them on it for fear of giving himself away, so he pouted through it.

Irony was not for the faint of heart.

**79. Health**

Natasha was very careful about Steve's health while in his tiny form. She knew he still had his asthma and was very aware of every food that was given to him, always checking to make sure nothing had nuts. She always made sure Bruce checked him over before they began playing. In truth, she was probably being a bit obsessive over it, but she just couldn't help herself. Steve, who appreciated her care, was always careful about what he did, but was smart enough not to let her see. After all, who was he to keep her from thinking she saved the day?

**80. Around and Back**

Natasha put herself on the opposite side of what she had dubbed the "Deus Ex Macihina"- or "God's Gift." They were going to try and get Steve back to normal.

"Come on, Steve. Come to Mommy." She urged, bending down to his level.

Steve began toddling toward the mirror wall, and went through how he came. For a second, there was deafening silence. Then, Steve walked through the machine.

"Welcome back." Greeted Natasha.

"How was it?" He asked, feigning no recollection of the events that took place.

"Wonderful." She said sincerely.

Steve felt the knife of guilt stab him in the stomach for not being able to share it with her, but nodded.

"I'm glad." And he was.


	18. Talk

**81. Talk**

As a child, Steve Rogers had never been one for talking. Even as an adult he still had problems talking to women. So when Natasha had tried to get him to talk about what he remembered from being changed, he could convincingly say he didn't remember much of the experience at the moment. Secretly, Natasha was grateful for it. She hoped he didn't remember Allen talking to him. She had been hoping for it to be something he forgot. Unbeknownst to her, Allen was still talking.

**82. Pry**

The next time Steve had been "Reverted" As they had deemed it, everyone had felt much more prepared. The rest of the team were excited to get a chance to play with him. When he'd been successfully changed, he'd gone straight to Natasha. Both Bruce and Tony agreed that it was due to the physical similarities between Natasha and Steve's birth mother, Sarah. When she tried to coax him into talking to the others, his little face had gone beet red and he buried it in her neck. Clearly this was going to be an uphill battle.

Bruce had gone up to him first. Having experience with children, he was the clear choice to begin with. Natasha turned to face him.

"Steve," She cooed, "say hi to Uncle Bruce." Steve peeked out from her neck.

"Hi." Came the small reply.

Bruce smiled. It was a start.

**83. Tired**

Natasha could always tell when Steve was tired. It started with him slowing down with whatever he was doing, then his eyelids would start to droop. She would smile and scoop him up, cooing nonsense at him and watched him fall asleep, finding refuge in the sound of the child's breathing. Yes, he was tired. As was she. But it was worth it. Always.

**84. Whisper**

Despite having an adult mind, Steve still got scared when Allen was talking. It was terrifying for him. It was only a hushed whisper, but it was terrifying. All the things he could hear and see, the memories it dredged up only served to make him feel like he was spinning out of control even when he knew someone else was in control. When he finally told Natasha he'd been hearing Allen, She'd gone straight to Tony and smacked him while, inwardly, he smiled.

**85. Fixed**

He thought he found the antidote. A few sprinkles of antipsychotics in the antimatter would likely stop the voices. Tony Stark, as he often thought, had once again achieved genius. The next time Steve went through, Natasha picked him up and asked,

"Do you hear anything?"

When Steve said no, Tony was already patting himself on the back.


	19. Small

**A/N: Sorry for not updating as often as usual, dear friends! This week has been a mess of being sick and a ton of homework. Plus, in addition to this story, I am very excited to announce that I have officially started the sequel to my fic "I'll Be Seeing You." Be on the look out for that soon! Until then, here's another chapter! I hope you like it!**

**86. Big**

Steve recalled being a child and looking at the world as being big. It was something new to be explored. He often would sit on the stoop of his apartment complex and stare into the streets of Brooklyn. It was a big world to behold. As he got older and began to travel, he felt the world get a little smaller as he discovered a new place and met new people.

When he'd woken up from the ice, the world had gotten bigger again. It was a vast world full of things he didn't understand. It was only fitting he be a child in it, getting to rediscover this new, big world one step at a time.

**87. Detailed**

Even at the age of two, Steve had had a love of drawing. The second Natasha saw this, she always made sure to have a stack of paper nearby. Most of the time he'd color in crayon in a messy way, but when Natasha saw those drawings, she noticed he hadn't lost his eye for detail. There were people in the pictures- sometimes of whom she didn't know- but they always had an identifying trait about them. A girl would have a flower on her dress. A boy would have a tie. The sun had rays. It was then that she realized that this was why Steve never missed a detail as an adult- he had learned it at a young age.

**88. Levels**

Sometimes when he was small, she couldn't help but use baby talk with him. It was a little thing to do to get on his level. She didn't know what he could understand (As an adult, Steve had made it perfectly clear that he never remembered what happened during these periods) but she knew he was still a baby, and it was a colloquial thing.

What she doesn't know is that Steve is perfectly aware of what she's doing. It almost made him laugh- thinking of Black Widow baby talking him- but he never did, because he was touched that she put so much effort into this for him. So whenever she asked him, "Does my handsome boy want a ba ba?" or said "time for beddy bye." Steve always did his best to reply childishly so that he could meet her level.

**89. Appreciated**

Sometimes, when Natasha was away, The rest of the team would take care of Steve. The first time they'd done it, Natasha had been sent on an undercover mission to Russia, and wouldn't be back for a few days. What absolutely stunned them about Steve was that even at two he managed to make them all feel so appreciated.

He'd looked up at Tony in awe when he was in the lab fixing his Iron Man mask, making him feel very confident that the kid thought he was the coolest guy alive. He always thanked Bruce when he read him stories before his nap. He'd drawn Clint a drawing of a hawk to thank him for playing with him earlier, and he watched Thor in battle, asking how he could do things like that someday.

They were all small acts, but if Dr. Abraham Eskrine proved anything with his experiment, it was to never underestimate the power of the little guy.

**90. Small**

Sometimes Steve really hated being aware during his infantile periods. While it was great fun playing and interacting with everyone, Steve hated feeling small and weak. While yes, he conceded, it was appropriate for him to _be _small and weak at this age, sometimes it got to him. When he watched a fight and he couldn't join in. When he couldn't reach something on a shelf. Yes, Steve hated being small, but it was being small that highlighted his character the most. He would climb up on the shelves to get what he wanted- never giving up. He had his own fight with being so sickly and fragile, but he won every time. Natasha was glad he was so small, though. It made him easy to cuddle and hold. Steve enjoyed these moments with her. Always small and quiet.

Yes, Steve Rogers _hated _being small.

But at the same time, he loved it.


	20. Close

**91. Bonding**

As the time began to pass, Steve became more comfortable with his uncles. After a certain point he'd finally stopped burying his face in Natasha's neck. He'd finally started speaking to them more, and little by little they'd come to get to know his personality. He was rambunctious and bright, yet still polite and quiet. He was very observant and was always watching, so they had to be careful about what they said or did. He often chose to hang around Bruce more than Clint, Tony, or Thor. Not because he liked him better, but because he knew Bruce knew the value of silence.

**92. Papa**

After dinner one night, he finally asked the question that had been burning on his conscience.

"Mommy," He'd asked her one day, "Can I have a Daddy?"

Natasha's head shot up at that. "What do you mean, sweetheart?"

Steve shifted uncomfortably. "I want somebody to look up to. Somebody to play with."

"You want a Daddy here to give you a better childhood." She stated.

"Yeah." He said, softly, pain glinting in his eyes. It made her crumble.

"Whatever you want is fine with me, dear." Natasha said, covering the small pang of sadness that stabbed her heart quickly. Was she not doing something right? Were they not close enough? Had she failed him to the point that he wanted another surrogate parent? Her thoughts calmed as he stood up and hugged her.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

"You're welcome." She replied. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all...

**93. Close Call**

Unbeknownst to everyone in the Tower, Nick Fury was coming to visit. It was JARVIS who spied him and quickly announced his arrival to Natasha.

"Miss Romanov, Director Fury is coming." JARVIS announced. Swearing under her breath, she picked Steve up who was playing with blocks on the floor in tiny overalls. She swooped him into her arms and asked JARVIS to have them cover for her.

She ran Steve to the machine, and quickly got him through. She tossed him a pair of jeans and went out coolly to the living room.

Just as the director walked through the elevator, Steve appeared in the doorway.

"What do you need, Sir?" he asked in a calm tone.

They all sighed inwardly in relief. That was too close.

**94. Napping**

She loved watching Steve sleep, but sometimes it made her exhausted. Of course, she was so happy to see him so peaceful, but she sometimes wished she could have that kind of peace. So every once in a while, instead of putting him in his crib, She'd hold him in her arms, and nap with him.

**95. Closet**

He was playing hide and seek with Uncle Tony when it happened. He felt the closet door shut behind him. That wasn't good. Nonetheless, he hid in the laundry basket, always quiet. He sat there for a while, praying before accidentally falling asleep.

When Tony couldn't find him, he asked JARVIS to. JARVIS couldn't find him- There was no camera in the closet. He only knew that Steve was in the tower. When Natasha came back from a mission an hour later, she'd been furious.

"What do you mean you can't find him?!" She shrieked.

"I-" But he didn't have time to finish. She was running up to the nursery.

"Steve? Steve?!" She called.

She heard a noise from the closet and drew her gun.

"Steve?" She called.

"Momma?" He called, worried.

She opened the door and plucked him up and cuddled him.

"Well, looks like that situation cleared up. Want a popsicle, Steve-O?"

"You better get out of here before that popsicle goes somewhere where the sun don't shine." Tony's eyes widened and he bolted out.

Satisfied, Natasha smirked and kissed Steve on his head.

"Come on, darling. Let's go watch Uncle Tony run away from Uncle Clint when I tell him what he did."

Steve giggled in response.


	21. Scared

**96. Monsters**

Steve knew that monsters definitely existed outside of his closet. Even at two, he viewed his birth father as a monster. Sometimes when Mommy was away on a mission, he'd go into her room and grab a shirt of hers and sleep with it. He found a lot of comfort in her smell. So when she was gone, he had something to keep the monsters away.

**97. Silence**

Steve had heard many types of silence in his lifetime. He'd heard awkward silence when talking to girls. He'd heard unnerving silence when waiting for an important mission. He'd heard peaceful silence during prayer in church. The worst silence he'd ever experienced was the quiet after a loved one passes away.

When Natasha is silent, it has a whole new connotation to him. She had her angry silence when she waited for him to explain himself. She had her proud silence when she just ran her fingers through his hair. More often than not, the silence he'd seen most from her was when she was overthinking.

Now, sitting in her lap, he knew she was overthinking something. He snuggled into her, and she smiled and kissed him absently. He frowned. What could be bothering her? He wanted to ask, but he was too scared to break the silence.

**98. Unknown**

Steve hadn't always been an affectionate person. He'd been controlled and quiet, but that was okay, because he always had a name for what he was feeling. Now, he didn't know what he was feeling, and it was terrifying. He wanted to understand what it was exactly, but he could only name the emotions that were there separately. Grief, Betrayal, Confusion, Anger, and insecurity were there, just to name a few. He _knew _Natasha was hiding something from him, but he didn't know what. He made it his mission to find out.

There was a bit of hesitation on his part, however, because he wasn't sure If he'd like what he found.

**99. Confession**

Natasha could feel Steve's curious eyes burning into her as she made his lunch. She knew he could feel her stress, but didn't want to burden it. Fixing a small smile on her face, She laid him in her lap and fed him a bottle. It was a quiet time in the tower, and she liked those the best. It gave her time to think and enjoy herself. Today, however, the quiet was suffocating. It was full of unspoken confessions and questions.

As she watched Steve fall asleep in her lap, she held him a little tighter. When he had approached her with the idea of having a father, it had filled her with insecurity. She hadn't anticipated that. A part of her kept thinking that she failed him and that he needed someone else to care for him since she couldn't give him enough attention. The renewed guilt made her eyes well up with unshed tears.

All her life she'd been forced to put her feelings aside. It was a part of her life that she never questioned, but always regretted. Now, opening up to her as he had, Steve had taught her to feel again. The guilt rose up in a strong wave as she realized how much he had given her and how little she could reciprocate. As if trying to contradict her, Steve cuddled further into her lap. A tear unexpectedly fell from her eye and landed on Steve's hand, waking him. He looked up blearily to see the tear on his hand and two others working their way down her face.

This terrified him.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" He asked, nervously.

Natasha almost jumped in surprise. "No reason, sweetheart. Go back to sleep." She hushed.

He reached up from her lap and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "Tell me." He said, looking at her with that pleading gaze that just wouldn't let up. She sighed in defeat.

"Just thinking, I suppose."

"About?" He prompted.

"Worrying is probably more accurate."

"What are you worrying about?"

"Just... I feel guilty. You've opened up so much to me and I don't feel like I can reciprocate it. I'm worried that you want a father because I'm not doing a good enough job on my own."

Steve stared a moment, trying to process what she'd said. When he'd regained his wits, the first thing out of his mouth was,

"You're the best Mommy in the world. I didn't know I was making you feel-" His response was cut off by her sharp interruption.

"Steve. Stop right there. I don't want to hear a word of you beating yourself up over this. These are my emotions and I will handle them. I don't want you to take this burden on yourself. It isn't good for you, and you are not allowed to take it on. Do I make myself clear?"

He nodded, and she spoke again, but gently this time.

"Sweetheart, I understand you want a Daddy. It's something I want for you to have. I won't pretend that I'm not a little sad not to have you to myself anymore, but I think it will be good for you. You have my blessing and more. I don't want to hear another word about you feeling guilty over this. You have far too much to live for. Do you understand?"

Snuggling into her, he nodded.

**A/N: As with Drabble 50, drabble 100 will have it's own chapter, giving Steve a Daddy! Who do you think he'll choose? Review and let me know!**


	22. Daddy

**Firefighter Capsicle: Your reviews always make me smile! As for your guess, let's see if you're right!**

**100. Daddy**

Natasha awoke earlier than usual the next morning. She went up to the rooftop of Stark Tower and watched the sun rise. She thought it fitting- The dawn of a new day seamed together flawlessly with the dawn of a new chapter in Steve's life.

Today, he was picking his Daddy.

She already knew who he'd chosen, of course. Honestly, she wasn't surprised at all. She had been asked by Steve to break the news, so she had woken early with stress.

After sitting on the rooftop for an hour or so, she went downstairs. She assumed everyone was still sleeping, but she looked around. She found Bruce working in the lab.

"Hey." She said, quietly.

"Morning." Came the soft reply. She watched as he took a syringe, put a drop of whatever was inside of it on a Petri dish, and put the dish under a microscope.

"Do you have a second?" She asked, coming up to stand beside him.

He removed his goggles. "Sure."

"I wanted to talk to you about Steve."

Immediately, a list of medical issues flashed through his mind. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no. He's healthy, I can assure you. This is something else." She said, sitting on a stool beside her. Bruce sat next to her.

"What is it?" He asked.

She hesitated, unsure of how to approach the subject. "Steve has made a very important decision in regard to his childhood."

Bruce quirked an eyebrow. "And what might that be?"

She took a deep breath. "He's decided he wants a father."

She watched Bruce's expression turn from curious, to surprised, to solemn. "I can understand that." He finally said.

"He decided he wanted it to be someone on the team." She continued.

"He wanted to choose someone he knew." Bruce nodded. It was a comfort factor.

After a space of silence, she looked him in the eyes. "He chose you."

Bruce's eyes widened in shock. _Him? _"Why would he choose me?" He blurted out.

"Because you've always treated him with compassion. He wanted someone to rely on, and you certainly fit the bill. You've shown him you cared. That's all he ever wanted." She said, solemnly.

Bruce again looked at her in surprise. She took it as a sign to go on, "I wanted to talk to you about it first. I completely agree with his decision, and I'm completely fine with it. This is your choice." She finished.

Bruce was beyond words or even rational thought by that point. A part of him was incredibly touched at the thought. His logic told him not to accept for fear of what would happen to the boy if he lost control. Before he could decline, another, smaller voice spoke up. It told him everything would be okay. He just had to trust himself- something at which he had never been skilled. Nonetheless, he knew the small voice of optimism and hope was right, so he nodded.

"I'd be happy to be his father."

Natasha grinned.

After another hour passed, Natasha got the sensation in her stomach that Steve was awake. She asked Bruce if he wanted to come with her to wake him up, and apprehensively agreed.

She went up the stairs and opened up his bedroom door with great care. She saw Steve awake in his bed, sucking his pacifier and staring at the ceiling.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." She crooned in the voice she used only for him.

Seeing her, Steve smiled and cuddled into her.

"I have a surprise for you." She said excitedly. Steve tilted his head to the side curiously.

"Daddy's here to say good morning." She said and motioned Bruce inside. At the word "Daddy", Steve's eyes lit up like christmas lights and a smile stretched across his face.

"Morning, Steve." He said, smiling.

Steve felt his heart leap in his throat as he took the pacifier from his mouth and said, "Good morning, Daddy."

**A/N: Awww. Well I hope that was as fluffy and heart wrenchingly mushy for you all as it was for me. I'm very excited and hope you all like Daddy Bruce! Send me your thoughts on how they'll interact and what your opinions are on the pair. Submit your ideas for Daddy/Son time with Bruce and Steve! Leave a review! I love you guys!**


	23. Son

**Firefighter Capsicle: You're such a doll! I'm so glad you liked the chapter, and I hope you like this one too!**

**101. Son**

Bruce Banner had never pictured himself with a family. After his accident, he'd given up hope of any normal life he could have had. He'd never been particularly envious of the families he saw- no matter where they were from. He'd always loved and adored working with children, and was perhaps a bit resentful of the fact that he couldn't have any of his own.

Fate, it seemed, had decided to grant his wish. Now, he had a son.

**102. Fit**

Bruce sometimes struggled with where he fit in Steve's daily routine. Both he and Natasha kept rigorous routines when it concerned his childhood. He'd wake up, get changed, have breakfast, play, get changed, have lunch, take a nap, get changed, exercise, have dinner, watch TV, get changed, have a story, and go to bed. It was set in with a sledge hammer. Often Times Bruce wandered into his lab until he was told Steve was asking for him. As he got more familiar with the routine, he slowly fit himself in. He'd play with Steve during play time, read him stories before bed, and even fed him on occasion. Slowly but surely, he'd found just where he fit.

**103. Check Up**

He sat on Bruce's stool, Kicking his tiny legs as his Daddy checked him over.

"Take a deep breath for me, Son." He did so.

"Good, good." Bruce said absently as he pulled the stethoscope from his ears. Natasha sat by Steve, running her hand through his hair.

''Other than his asthma, he's perfectly healthy." He said with a nod.

Natasha grinned. "Thank you, Bruce. Steve, what do you say?" She said, expectantly. Steve hugged Bruce's leg.

"Tank you, Daddy."

Bruce grinned. It seemed he had a new favorite patient.

**104. Hands**

Sometimes, Daddy would let him sit on his lap. When that happened, Steve was always happy. One day when Daddy let him sit on his lap, Steve kept looking at his hand. He picked up Bruce's hand, which was resting on his leg, and put his own tiny hand in his Daddy's palm. Daddy's hand was much, much bigger than his. Bruce smiled as he saw the child examining their hands.

"Don't worry, Steve," He said, "Your hands will grow too."

"Bwut I wanna have bwig hands. Like you."

"You don't want to have hands like mine. I want you to grow into your own. Someday, your hands will be as big as mine. Maybe even bigger."

Steve smiled and hugged his father, noting Daddy's big hands wrapping him all up.

Yes, sometimes he marveled at the simple wonders that came from hands.

**105. Watching You**

Steve had been with him in the lab when he'd noticed the child staring intently at a beaker just as he had been. He brushed the thought aside and forgot about it.

He remembered the next day when Steve had been watching his father eating and trying to copy him.

Steve had been watching when Bruce shook Director Fury's hand, and later Imitated the handshake to his father.

Bruce was surprised at the child's strong grip. "Where did you learn that?" He asked in surprise.

The child's reply was simple. "I've been watching you, Daddy."

Bruce thought his heart might explode in his chest.


	24. Child's Play

**106. Family Time**

Some days were busier than others. Some days the Avengers were on duty round-the-clock. Other days they weren't even acknowledged. On the days they were left to their own devices, they often had family time together. They would order take out and stay in for a movie. Other nights they went out for Schwarma. The most popular way to spend family time was family game night. Steve would sit on Natasha's lap and squeal the whole time. It was a good reminder that they weren't just a bunch of misfits- they were a family.

**107. Play Ball**

Two or Twenty Two, Steve loved baseball. It was an all american sport that he'd always loved to listen to or watch. So when Steve expresses interest in the sport at two, Tony takes all of them to the next Yankees game. Steve watched in awe as he sat between Natasha and Bruce. Seeing the expression on his face is what led them all to playing Baseball in the gym the next Saturday.

**108. Shopping**

Natasha smiled as she held Steve in her lap. Today, she and Pepper were going shopping for Steve. Natasha watched as Pepper touched the screen and their journey began. There were all sorts of clothes and colors, brands and numbers. Price tags were unimportant. To them, it was paradise. To Steve, it was torture. Sitting still was not his forte in the first place, but sitting still while watching Mommy and Auntie Pepper shop was just no fun. After a bit of fussing, Mommy let him down and he left to find Daddy while the girls kept shopping.

**109. Bike**

It was yellow and red. It was shiny plastic with black pedals. He touched it, almost afraid it wasn't real, yet there it was. Mommy had bought him a tricycle. Natasha watched in glee as Steve sat down. Bruce was watching with a smile that threatened to break his face in half. He finally had the chance to teach his son how to ride a bike.

**110. Independent**

When Natasha awoke that morning, she didn't expect anything to be different. She got up, showered, had breakfast and went to check on Steve. When she went in, she froze and smiled. The child had tried to dress himself. two mismatched socks, an oversized T-Shirt, and overalls that were falling off were his attire of choice. Natasha grinned as she began to help him change. Already he was getting to be independent.


	25. Fury

**Koryandrs: I never actually intended for it to seem that way, but I had always pictured Steve as being about two when he goes through the machine. I think It would be interesting to know what exact age he was and if they could alter it with the machine. This will definitely be going in the next chapter! Thank you for reading!**

**A/N: Okay, so I know that this isn't a fiftieth drabble, But it wouldn't stop telling me to write it! I hope you all like it!**

**111. Fury**

After a long mission in Germany, Steve had been given a day of leave from the director. Natasha had put him straight through the machine and had put him down for a nap.

None of them had expected Nick Fury to come to Stark Tower that day.

"Director," Natasha had said in surprise. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Where's Rogers?" He'd asked. Her eyes narrowed a fraction, but not enough to be visible.

"He's sleeping. Timezone got his sleeping patterns out of whack." She lied quickly.

"We need him." He said simply. The other Avengers had gathered in the dining room to see what the matter was.

"For what?" Piped up Bruce.

"A Mission. Classified." He said sharply.

Before Natasha could debate him on it, a scream rang clear and true throughout the tower.

Before anyone else reacted, she was flying toward Steve's room. She opened the door with a shove and saw tiny legs going through the window.

"NO!" She shrieked, shoving the window up so violently that some of the glass cracked. Before she realized what she was doing, she jumped out the window and latched onto the helicopter ladder that was flying away fast. With fierce determination, she climbed up the ladder and busted the door down. Two muscular men came charging at her with automatic rifles, but she easily disarmed them. Doppelgängers of the two kept coming at her, but she kept fighting, filled with a rage that made her head spin and made her vision hazy and red.

The adrenaline flowed throughout her body, making every movement quick and precise. With every punch and kick landed, her stress ebbed away just a touch more. Finally, there was a pile of bodies in the pathway. She looked to see a syringe inserted into her son's neck. She charged at the man and slammed him into the back wall.

"What have you done to my baby?" She hissed. Her eyes were filled with rage and no hint of mercy.

The man didn't speak, so she slammed him again. "Tell me."

Again, silence greeted her demand. She threw the man aside and went to the small babe huddled in the corner.

"Steve? Sweetheart?" She crooned sweetly. She could hear the others entering the craft- Tony carrying Bruce up, and Thor carrying clint. The child looked at her with glazed eyes.

"Can I pick you up, baby?" She asked, trying to be cautious. She had no idea what they'd injected him with.

"No!" He said suddenly and cowered away from her. Natasha felt shock ripple through her.

"Why not?" She asked gently.

"Al." He said, shaking. She felt rage boil over in her and made note to herself of clubbing the man in the head. For now, she kept her cool.

"What is Al doing, honey?"

"Hit." He said with big eyes, holding his arm close to his chest. Natasha couldn't help but compare him to a frightened bird- ready to fly away at the drop of a hat.

"Can I see?" She asked, carefully maintaining her concerned expression. Hesitantly, he stuck a tiny arm out to her. She took it with tenderness and care, and examined it. Although she saw nothing, she knew he felt it.

"We need to get those taken care of, don't we?" She said gently. He nodded, looking confused. "Mommy can't help unless you let me. Will you let me help you, Sweetheart?"

Steve looked at her, slightly frightened. Allen kept screaming at him. He paused and considered the options he had. Mommy had stopped Allen before. Maybe she could stop him again. With shaking arms and terrified eyes, he reached out to her.

She carefully swept him into her arms and held him close. She knew she had to get him out of the helicopter and back to the house so he could take his medications. Thorazine, Lithium, and Clozaril- Every day like clockwork. She held him close to her, and felt her emotionless mask begin to crack. She held him a little tighter and almost felt herself begin to cry. She held it in and waited for Clint and Tony to land the craft. She could feel him shaking with sobs and felt hot tears soaking into her suit. She bumped him up and down in her arms in hopes of calming him slightly. She could feel the helicopter descending down toward the roof.

As soon as they touched down Natasha jumped down from the helicopter. She paid no mind to Fury, who she was sure was talking to her, but ignored him in favor of helping Steve. She went to the kitchen and immediately started making him a bottle. Bruce came up and asked to hold him, and she'd begrudgingly let him after he got Steve's medication from the medicine cabinet. She'd given him to Bruce and asked him to take Steve into the other room while she mixed the medication into the milk.

Bruce had shown him to the others, who were all concerned if he was okay, before handing the child back to Natasha who cradled the child in her arms with more care than ever before.

"Steve," She'd crooned softly, "It's time for your bottle." He'd buried his face in her shoulder.

"No." He'd whimpered softly. It broke her heart to see him so distressed, but she knew she had to stand firm.

"Come on, sweetheart. It will help stop Allen from talking." She'd urged. Finally he'd looked up at her, blue eyes big and wide as saucers.

"Pwomise?" He asked, looking like he might burst into tears at any moment. It took all the strength she had to fight back her own, so she simply nodded and sat with him in the easy chair with him curled up in her arms, suckling quietly on the bottle.

She had never felt so fragile or breakable. The rest of the team and Fury were watching her intently. She looked as if she were going to cry, but she didn't. She started humming but couldn't bring herself to look at Steve's face again. She knew if she did she would start to cry. She kept humming until she could feel his breathing even out. Finally, she let herself break, and a tear streamed down her face. She held Steve a little tighter and tried to reign her emotions back in. She had to be strong for him. With a shuddering breath, she patched up the cracks in her emotionless mask and started rocking him again.

Fury watched her with extreme interest. The woman who had seemed unbreakable and cold hearted had been broken by motherhood. When he first understood that the child was Steve Rogers, he'd felt shock. The shock didn't last long, however, because he realized that there was not much that couldn't go on in this tower. When he got over that, he felt livid. What gave them the right to do that to his best soldier? When he saw the others reactions to Steve's kidnapping made him think twice. They cared so much about the boy. He saw that protectiveness spring up in all of them, and he realized that it had bonded them more than he ever could.

Seeing the miniaturized Steve in Natasha's arms made something inside Nick Fury loosen.

No, this would not leave the tower.

He stepped forward. "I see you've got the situation handled, Agent Romanov. I trust you'll keep up the good work?"

Natasha blinked in surprise, then said, "Yes, sir."

With that, Nick Fury made his exit.


	26. No

**112. Stubborn**

Steve was a stubborn child. He said no more often then yes, stomped his foot, pouted, and cried more crocodile tears than Natasha liked to recount. However, it was something she saw as being unique to him. Instead of getting angry and frustrated like most Mothers would have with their "terrible" two year olds, she was always calm and direct about what she expected and the disciplinary action she was going to take. To her, it quelled the tantrums much quicker and gave Steve something solid to grasp onto when everyone was leaving. Despite everything, he was still stubborn. But truthfully, that was how she liked him.

**113. Skewed**

Bruce was not a man well versed in discipline. His own upbringing had left him with no knowledge of how to discipline a child without using corporal punishment. So when Steve threw a fit over not getting to stay with him in the lab, he felt puzzled. He went with the only thing he knew, and set the child in the back corner. After some fuss, the boy settled. Yes, some of his views were skewed, but he still pulled through

**114. Denial**

Sometimes they all felt denial. For Tony it was being in denial that he cared about the smaller version of Steve. For Clint it was denying his feelings for Natasha. For Thor, it was denying that his brother was irretrievably lost. For Natasha it was denying that any of the kidnappings had happened. But it was Bruce who was really in denial.

Bruce held his denial that sweet little Steve would ever bring out the Hulk.

**115. No**

Steve _loathed_ the word "no". It was not a hard word to understand, but it usually contradicted his requests, which he hated. It drove him crazy to know that Mommy and Daddy would say no.

But, he had other people to say yes.

Uncle Tony, Uncle Clint, and Uncle Thor never said no to what he asked for. That's why, whenever Natasha refused to give him ice cream, he'd go right to Uncle Tony.

After all, who was Tony to tell him no?


	27. Love

**116. Show**

Love is shown in many ways. It is shown through simple means- such as a simple "Hello" or a kiss on the cheek. It was once said "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return." For Natasha Romanov, the saying could not be more true. She had learned to love Steve as her child and never felt more rewarded than when he showed her affection in turn. She always tries to be a good mother to him, and makes every effort to be sure that he never doubts her love for him. To him, it was the ultimate show of affection when she just held him for a long time. She never had to say a word- She showed her love through actions instead.

**117. Tell**

Steve Rogers was never one to mince words. He always kept things clear and direct when he said them. He was quiet, and never felt he had much to say, but he made it a point to be very intentional with his speech. This is why when he says "I love you, Mommy." to Natasha right before his nap one day, she knows he means it, and sits down on the couch and weeps in happiness.

**118. Circle**

There were few times when this happened, but every time it did, it was always the same. Steve had needed protection, and the Avengers always formed a circle around him. Natasha and Bruce were always the closest to him, with Tony and Clint the next closest, and ending strong with Thor. It was a tiny circle on his bed, and it was a circle filled with love and compassion.

**119. Mascara**

Natasha thanked God for waterproof mascara. She was a hardened assassin, but when she cried it had to be unnoticable. She always wore waterproof mascara just in case. Since Steve came into her heart, she always made sure she had it on. He was the only one who could regularly make her cry- not from sadness, mind you, but from feeling such love. It was an indescribable burst of emotion that choked her up and made her tense with happiness. She made sure to thank God every day that she needed to wear waterproof mascara.

**120. Families**

Families were made up of many things. People were the main part, with circumstance mixed in. A bit of comedy added for good measure, and bound with the most important ingredient in a family: Love. Love was the fabric that knit them together and made sure they were never torn apart. Blood was never an ingredient in the mix- it was an occasional commonality. True families weren't built on blood, they were built on love, and that was what made the Avengers a real family.

**A/N: Well folks, for now this is the last chapter! I may revisit this later if I feel the need or want to, but I'm glad it got so far! Thank you all so much for reading! Keep checking my other stories and page for updates! I love you all!**


	28. Sequel Alert!

Hello my lovely readers! I am very excited to announce yet another sequel in the "Voices" universe! The storyline will follow Steve, Momma Natasha, Daddy Bruce and all the other Avengers as the first anniversary (that Steve is awake for) that Steve went into the ice. The first chapter is already finished and will be up very soon! Thank you all for your support and keep reading!

Much love and many thanks,

Holly


End file.
